


Close Encounters of the Wee Kind

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah brings Lian home... making Dick panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Wee Kind

Technically there was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation.

Barbara had booted him to the curb.

The fact that had only been yesterday was the thing Dick was cringing at as he scrambled to try and find his clothing the instant he heard the key in the door. Roy slid out of the bed, still nude but hunting for his own pants.

"It's just Di bringing Lian home," Roy said a moment before they heard the cheerful chatter of child and woman.

"You do know who your .... whatever .... works for, yes?" Dick found his shirt, but the pants were still an elusive find, for both of them. He barely got the shirt on before Lian was rocketing in, prompting a very fast grab of the sheet to wrap around one redhead's waist.

"Daddy! Unca Dick!"

Following along behind her, slightly smirking, was a pretty little blonde...holding up two pair of pants.

"You might want these, Tightwing," she said, tossing one pair his way, and the other at her boy-o, who managed to both catch them, hug his daughter, and not lose the sheet.

Dick just prayed this didn't fuel the cold war between him and Babs any further.


End file.
